Soulless
by Hisa Kumini
Summary: AU, OC Alert When the summons are gods and their messengers walk the planet, life seems to change little for mortals. That is, until a spirit from the past returns to haunt the world over.


The First Falls

The air was dead upon this twilight, and it made Ares uneasy. No Eve knew or remembered it's happening, but for the last several hundred years, they had been hunted. Not by mortals, or even immortals, but by something else. These other beings seemed dedicated to attacking a particular Eve, and let none stand in their way. The strange feeling to the area was a sign, but the man couldn't just abandon the mortal with him. His dear Avelina.

The sage kept a wary eye out. No harm would befall her so long as he drew breath. That much he had sworn. "Hmph... so predictable..." The voice caused both love-birds to turn sharply, facing the man behind them. So similar in appearance, the other man and Ares were, and yet so radically different. "Come now, don't act like you're _surprised_ to see me. I wasn't exactly hiding my presence." That grin was self-confident, gaze focused upon the two.

Avelina didn't quite understand what was happening. Who was this man, and why did he look so much like Ares? Clinging to the latter's arm, she cast a worried glance up to him. "Ares...?" The question was left incomplete, it was fairly obvious what it was. She was confused and worried, and with good reason. The looks the two males were giving each other would have been enough to kill lesser men.

"Avelina, find some place safe." was all that Ares would say, standing between the _other_ him and her. Thankfully, it seemed the man understood, waiting until she was away from the Eve before surging forward without another word. Another thing that had always seemed odd; Never had the man truly tried to harm him, at east not in any meaningful way. No, there was something else that motivated this, something pure violence would not achieve.

Normally, a simple sidestep would have sufficed to avoid the charge. What his opponent had in speed he lacked in skill. However, Avelina's presence complicated things. So instead, the Eve decided to bait him. With only a small distance remaining between the two, Ares rushed forward to meet his poor excuse for a doppelgänger. When neither swayed, the taller of the two moved to the side. That was all the opportunity that was needed.

With skill that he doubted the boy would ever have, the older immortal grabbed the younger by the back of his collar, tossing him forward. "You have picked the wrong day to try my patience, boy." The bitter tone of his voice was all that needed to be heard. It was one thing to persist after himself, it was another thing to drag an innocent soul into this. It was enough to drive the other way, into the sky. Or, at least so he thought.

When the ground began to shake beneath him, Ares was not fool enough to remain on the ground. A quick glance to the ground below revealed a small fissure, which then resealed quickly. A quake spell. The boy was getting serious now. However, if he could do that, was _willing_ to do that, then he was a much worse danger than was originally thought. More than that, this doppelgänger was a genuine threat, both to himself, and to the one that he loved.

The half-second that was given to the spells effects was exploited. The Eve, just as he began to glance for his enemy, found himself tackled from the side, knocking the wind from his wings. Just as quickly as it happened, the assailant pulled away, leaving him tumbling a moment. Before the being of lightning could get his bearing again, there was a slew of spells assaulting his senses.

Flames seared the air as they flew by, invisible spheres of force pushed against him, flashed of light dotted his vision and the winds themselves worked against him. A myriad of other effects was more than enough to overwhelm his senses. How the boy was able to pull off so many spells, and in such rapid succession, was beyond him. By whatever foul trickery his enemy was employing, the winged man was eventually forced back to the ground.

Despite this, he still wasn't given a moment to refocus. The sensation of magic of all types and elements hung heavy on the air. It was gravely distracting. What was worse was that the sad excuse for a doppelgänger had vanished. Was there no honour left in the world? There once was a time when a man could fight an enemy with fear of fell tricks. And now- No, he had to focus. If he didn't then all of this-

Movement in the under-brush caught his attention. Being so distracted, it took a moment to properly focus, and when he did his blood ran cold. "Ares...?" No... no matter what happened, she had to remain safe. The soundless gasp she made forced him to turn, moving the shattered fragments of his concentration once again. And there, hovering not far above the ground, having the nerve to look _bored_, was the fool boy that had started this.

"Tsk tsk. I thought you would put up more of a fight. Guess I was wrong." That uncaring, sarcastic tone stung far more than any spell. "And look; You can hardly stay on your feet now. You sure you aren't getting too old for this?" Ignoring the sadistic smirk on the others face, Ares took a moment to assess himself. Wait, that shouldn't... The boy was right, he was barely coordinated, getting much too tired much too quickly and with the fog that was settling over his thoughts was a growing feeling that something was missing.

That was when he noticed the tides of magic swirling around him, twisting at sometimes odd angles. Bits would break off, fading the closer they got to his enemy. Each piece stole away another portion of his strength, made the bog that was his mind that much harder to navigate. This was a spell, and he knew of it, he had too! But as time passed at it's snails pace, the Eve found it harder to follow a train of thought. And that smirk... it was infuriating.

Determined to not let the weakened tremble that he could feel in his muscles show, the lightning elemental narrowed his gaze to what it was when this conflict began. "If... any harm..." he began, then shook his hand. "Anything that happens... to her-"

"Her? Hmph. She's unimportant." the doppelgänger said, as uncaring and callous as ever. Had Ares been able to think straight, he might have retorted. Avelina was only the most important person in his life. And this... this... Whelp didn't even cover it! And... and-and-! If there ever was a time for the world to become too much, it was now. Finally giving in to everything, he collapsed and let the spell do whatever it was going to do.

Meanwhile, the woman who he was so driven to protect was watching, worried and silent. If she could, she would call out his name, call for Demeter or Eros, something. However, her voice had betrayed her; not a single sound would it make. The other man, the one that looked like her Ares but didn't... The almost feral grin he had as he taunted her protector frightened her. How could any being take that much pleasure from this? It didn't make sense to her at all.

And then the unthinkable happened. The twin- she didn't have a better word for him- hadn't even done anything, and yet the one she loved collapsed, falling back against the ground with a limp thud. Panic overrode rational thought and her feet carried her to the angel of knowledge's side. When she came to a stop, falling to her knees, sound returned to her mouth. "Ares! Ares, what's wrong! Please, say something!" Please, please, _please_, he couldn't be... He couldn't!

Eyes, currently a fading shade of blue, flickered open and tried desperately to focus on her. It was a futile effort, but it was an effort nonetheless. The hand opposite of her rose, but only reached halfway to her before stopping, as if the action was lost. A little guiding help found it resting against her cheek. A smile crossed the his face, an expression that paled compared to ones before it. "Avelina..." The relief in his voice was obvious.

The moment didn't last, though. As the other winged man left, the Eves eyes drifted shut as colours faded to grey. His hand fell away from her face, coming to rest across his body. Wings that had been tinged a golden-white lost their vibrant colour, turning a dusty grey. "Ares? Ares, please wake up. Please..." she pleaded, shaking him slightly. He was breathing, but Ares wasn't roused from whatever torpor he was in.

"A small storm? Demeter, the place hasn't seen a decent storm in almost a year!" Eros of Storms reasoned. They were waiting on a friend before the main event started, but for now, he was debating with Demeter. All of the Eves had a healthy interest in maintaining the delicate balance of the world. They, however, tended to have differing views as to how best to do that. For example; Demeter was really protective of the land and forests.

Better than anyone, though, she knew that for the land to thrive, destruction had to visit it sometime. "I know this, Eros. However, you and Ares tend to get a little... over-enthusiastic?" she retorted, chuckling. Oh, yeah, now she was teasing him. Chuckling, Eros shook his head. Figures... though... admittedly he did go a little overboard sometimes. Actually, speaking of Ares, where was the guy? He was late, and that Eve was almost never late. What the heck could be-

Suddenly, it was like the energy of the world went dead a moment. For just a split second, that jovial look that Eros had was gone, as was Demeter's. "Eros, do you think...?" The worry in her tone was surpassed by the look on her face. Time to lighten the mood.

"I'm sure Ares is fine. Probably took a nap or something." Ares of Lightning didn't 'nap', but he had to hope. Things had been far too serious the last few centuries. Thunder rolled in the air not a moment after. "See? He's starting the fun without us!" Something didn't seem right. The storm seemed wild, untamed. Even Ares, who lacked dominion over storms, tended to keep the more under control than this.

"Eros..." Yup, Demeter wasn't buying it. Well dang, there went the day. And around them, the thunder storm only got worse. "This is not Ares' doing. Eros, something is wrong." Oh, how he wanted her to be wrong, despite the fact that he knew Demeter was normally right. And that was when he heard it; the final, undeniable proof that something had happened to his friend.

Without a moments thought, he was gone, disappearing like a cloud in the storm above. If Avelina was calling for aid, then there was something majorly wrong. Ares did not let harm befall her. It was contrary to his nature. When he arrived, not more than a moment after he left Demeter, he could hear sobbing. Looking down to look to the brunette... no. "Ares..." he barely whispered.

Eves were more sensitive to the flows of magic in the world than mortals, and the distinct lack of such energy around the body of his friend was all that Eros needed to see. Demeter was quick to follow him, but the Dragon Prince's blood was already boiling. If Ares' essence was not... No, he was still alive, if only barely, the Storm Eve could see him breathing. Then some foul monster managed to steal away his soul and leave this corporeal shell behind? Oh, someone was going to pay. Dearly.

Barely contained rage blinded him to what was going on, though he assumed Demeter was already moving to comfort the mortal woman. In fact, he was only mildly aware of nearly everything except the dull pains that were forming in his wings and all across his skin. Feathers faded, replaced by the powerful wings of a large dragon, and skin became noticeably scaled. He kept a hold of himself enough to not fully transform, but it was obvious that the Eve was only a moment or two from becoming a dragon himself.

Demeter, in the meantime, had placed enough wards that a butterfly likely would have been zapped if it neared Avelina and Ares. She had seen Ares, or rather, what remained of him. Living or not, he was not there, that shell his love was holding only surviving. The poor woman was going to make herself sick, crying over a body that would not wake. "Where is he...?" Eros rasped as the last barrier fell into place. She did him one better.

"What did this?"

Ever patient Mother Nature was barely patient enough for the mortal woman to catch her breath enough to speak. "I... I don't- know. A- man that- l-looked sort of- like Ares." she managed, lungs interrupting her with demands for air. "He flew off- and Ares just..." It was too much; a new wave of sobs washed over her. Perhaps normally, Demeter would have been more supportive. As it was, she had to force a sigh.

Jaw clenched, she moved to Avelina, embracing her even as she pulled Ares' sleeping body closer to herself. "Relax child... We'll... get him back." But _how_ did this happen? The only person that could remove a soul should have been Erebos, but that would leave not even the slightest bit of life. And there was still the fact that looking at those ashen grey wings hurt. This shouldn't have happened.

"B-but, he..." The poor brunette was distraught and confused. That was the last thing that they needed. And the shiver to her body, likely from the adrenaline, was not helping. Her friend had fallen to protect the one he loved. And now here he lay, more helpless than the mortal with him. It was a bitter irony. However, where he failed to protect both himself and Avelina, she would succeed.

Nothing will be allowed to harm them, not before he is found. Eros growled behind them, "I'm going to shred him..." Hm... shred? A fine idea, maybe she could help on that. After, of course, Ares was returned. That was priority, the first and foremost concern in her mind. If he was not returned, who knows what could happen. He could... could... No, that wouldn't happen, she wouldn't let it happen.

But then there was the sobbing girl in her arms. Moving her arms from the hug, she worked on rubbing the poor woman's back. "His body is resting, waiting for his return." Even as she said this, Demeter of Earth spread her autumn wings. Tendrils like vines slipped from between the leafy feathers, burrowing into the ground to query every plant. As many as it would take to find out what exactly had happened here, and where The Librarian was taken. No expanse would be spared on this search.

Meanwhile, the Dragon Prince was still growling. This affront... Too far. Whoever did this went too far, and it would cost them their life. It was difficult to bite down the dragon in him, and it only got harder the longer he stayed. "I'm going to go find him." he growled, casting a glance to the two women in his presence.

"Y-you..." Avelina stuttered, the depth of her confusion still apparent. "Thank y-you, Eros..."

But before Eros could leave, the Eve of Titan gasped, all the vines retracting back under the feathers. This time, she herself growled. "Eros. There is..." How to say this? The visions from the plants... were hard to explain. "Come." It was doubtful that the girl noticed the immortal standing behind her. It took a few moments of debating for the draconic Eve to finally step closer to Demeter. Carefully putting two fingers on each of his temples, the earth elemental closed her eyes.

The flood of memories were foreign, structured strangely. The memories of plants. He could see the fight, if you could call it that. Where Avelina could not describe the assailant, the memories showed him exactly who he was looking for. The resemblance was uncanny, indeed, but it wouldn't stop him from being torn to ribbons. "Please... Find him, and bring him here." The look on Demeter's face had all the fury and damnation of nature behind it.

"Oh, I will. He'll come whether he wants to or not." With that, he gave the other Eve a light squeeze of thanks, then flew off on the hunt. As he left, the storm clouds that blanketed the area slowly began to disperse, revealing the ever darkening sky once again. Hm... it was getting pretty late, and considering all that had happened... Avelina would need rest. And so, with a flick of her wrist, Mother Nature pulled some seeds from her pouch and planted them in the soil.

Holy Ones, ancient flowers, capable of putting even the immortal Eves to sleep. Two, three clusters bounded up from the fallen seeds, their delicate scent a gentle lullaby for the sobbing mortal. Honestly, it was rather sweet how she curled up with the sleeping form of Ares. It took a few minutes, but finally she was sleeping almost as well as the shell of the man she loved. This event was commemorated by the fall of a burnt butterfly, killed by the magic protecting the glade and it's inhabitants.

Movement from the shadows caught her attention. Despite knowing the strength of the wards she had placed, the Daughter of Titan was on edge. To be precise, she was ready to bring the full weight of nature down upon any possible threat. Overkill, perhaps, but to protect one of the few she trusted from danger... Anything. In fact, all that power was close to crashing down upon Erebos as he left the shadows he was hiding in. The former Eve of Death was a friend, but something about his presence as he approached put Demeter even more on edge.

Then, he was standing outside the wards, as if awaiting to be let in. Could she trust him, though? What if he harmed Ares? After a few moments, he quirked a brow at the Eve of Earth. "I'm not here to take him." He cast a glance to Avelina. "Or her." His tone was matter-of-fact, straight-foward. But, could she really trust anyone at the moment? Her instincts said no.

"Erebos... I'm sorry, but..." She could hear the hesitation in her own voice. This was all to protect one of their fallen, but... The raven-haired woman shook her head. Even friendship, it seemed, wouldn't be enough to let him in.


End file.
